The Princes Battle Royal For Merlin
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Twighlight crossover. Mainly MerlinxArthur MerlinxJacob MerlinxArhtur. Who's team are you on? Summary inside Pairing undecided.


**Prince of Vampires vs. Prince of Werewolf's vs. Prince of Camelot for the young warlock.**

**Summary: While hunting in the woods for a bore one day the knights come across a pack of werewolves and their prince and Merlin has some connection to them. Then after hearing about his whereabouts the Prince of the vampires has come to get Merlin back with the help of Morgause and Mordred. Who are these sexy princes, What's their connection to Merlin, and Why doesn't the Werewolf refuse to were a shirt?**

**Warning: This is boy x boy don't like then leave now**

**This story's pairing is still undecided but it will be Merlin x (enter hot male's name here) who do you want Merlin to be with?**

**This is a crossover with twilight but I did not put it in the cross over section because then you would never find it or read it.**

**Alright lets go Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start**

* * *

"For gods sakes keep up Merlin," Author shouted back at his manservant who was struggling to keep up.

They were out hunting wild animals in the forest for the castle.

"I'm coming you prat" Merlin shouted back having difficulty carrying all of the air quote _necessities_ un air quote for hunting on a cart that Arthur instead that he pull himself.

Some of the knights looked at Merlin with pity for having to deal with Arthur's brattiness, they only had to deal with him when they were defending Camelot or hunting but Merlin had to do ridiculously seemingly impossibly tasks by Arthur. Like now for example he was caring something that was obviously to heavy for any one man to move alone, or finding hot bathing water in the middle of the night, or cleaning up the stables alone in half an hour. Of course none of the knights stood up for Merlin though.

"Oh quit your griping and get your but over here" Arthur said with his hand on his hip and turned around to look for a bore that they could kill.

_I swear he love's to see me miserable!_ Thought Merlin and then he got an idea.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He turned back to the cart. Then his eye has flashed gold.

"**pinna levis" **he said as quietly as he could and then he easily pulled the cart over towards Arthur.

"Merlin" Arthur was about to yell at Merlin again but stopped as he turned to face Merlin expecting him to still be struggling but was surprised to see that he was only a few feet behind.

"Yes _Sire_" Merlin said with a very small smile gracing his lips and the knights from before smirked they not only did they pity Merlin for being Arthur's servant but they admired him for completing every impossible task that Arthur had given. They admired Merlin for being the only person that ever put Arthur in his place.

Arthur was shocked that Merlin caught up so quickly.

_That was fast_ thought Arthur but quickly shook off the shock and went back to looking for prey.

"MUUUUUUUUUUU" then they all snapped their heads in the direction of the roar.

And what they saw was a giant Boar with its hoofs in the air ready then charged at them.

"Scatter" Arthur ordered and everyone did so. Half of the knights went left the other half went right with Arthur.

As the boar charged at them and missing turned back around to charge again scraping its hoof against the grass and looked at Merlin with blood shot red eyes.

Merlin sweat dropped as he saw the bore stare at him and charge. Merlin was so scared he was frozen in his tracks and couldn't here Arthur's shouts for him to run. Leon threw a wooden spike at the boars back left leg the boar yelled out a sign of pain but it didn't slow down but seemed to speed up determined that if it was going to die to take Merlin down with it.

Right as the bore was about to trample over Merlin a giant wolf jump out of the woods and tackled it into the ground and then snapped it's neck with one bite of it's mighty jaw.

Everyone stood in awe of the great beast that stood before them. Then four more wolfs just as big came out of the woods and surrounded the bore. The knights had re-gathered along side Arthur with there Weapons drawn ready to fight the mighty beast before them.

Merlin snapped out of his shock and tried to stand up without the wolfs notice but unfortunately for him the wolf that saved Merlin and appeared to be the Alpha turned it's head towards Merlin.

Merlin looked into the beast's eye's and everything seemed to stop and all of the knights and Arthur's breath seemed to hitch.

_Get out of there Merlin_ thought Arthur

The other Wolfs looked at were their leader was looking but made no move almost as if they were shocked to see Merlin standing there.

The Alpha ever so slowly walked over to Merlin and when they were about foot apart the wolf sniffed him and walked around him. The wolf stopped in front of Merlin and looked him in his eyes as if expecting him to say something. But when Merlin looked the wolf in the eyes his own widened and he whispered so quite that only the wolfs high pitched hearing could pick up on.

"_Jacob_"

The wolf then nuzzled Merlin in the chest and Merlin smiled giggling a bit. Arthur's jaw dropped joining the knights.

"Merlin what the Hell are you doing?" Arthur yelled angrily at his manservant for being so affectionate while also making his and the knights present known. The wolfs became on high alert and stood protectively over there kill while the alpha stood protectively in front of Merlin growling and baring fangs at Arthur.

Arthur drew his sword and was ready to attack along side his men against the five giant wolfs to get the boar.

_Jacob _Merlin sent a telepathic message to the wolf who in response turned around looking at Merlin with shock and a look clearly saying 'was that you just now?'

_You have Magic? _The wolf asked disbelievingly

_Yes and you need to go these are knights of Camelot and their prince_ _and if anything happens to them they will send reinforcements to hunt you guys down and kill you!_ Merlin said to him nervously.

_Merlin do you honestly believe that these guys can kill us_ the wolf known as Jacob asked disbelievingly.

_No but it's my destiny to see that he becomes the next King of Camelot _

_Fine we'll leave but Merlin this isn't over _the wolf finished and went into the battle and barked orders to the others.

Arthur saw his chance and was about to decapitate the wolf.

"NO" shouted Merlin as Arthur brought down his sword.

Then wolf saw this out of the corner of it's eye and very gracefully dodged his sword by jumping out of the way. The Alpha gave one last bark and although there was protest from the other wolfs most likely about the kill of the bore but after a growl from the Alpha they left quickly. As the four wolfs retreated the knights surrounded the Alpha but it just gracefully jumped out of their circle and landed on Arthur's chest forcing him into the ground and made one more jump to join up with his pack.

Merlin watched as the giant wolf ran off into the forest until he disappeared from sight.

As Merlin turned back he saw the knights and Arthur all staring at him. Merlin just lowered his gaze to the ground and walked over to the boar then he lifted his head up turned around to the knights and asked.

"You guys going to help me get this boar on the cart or do I have to do it myself?" Merlin said in his usual voice a with a smirk.

This seemed to snap the knights out of their trance and a few of them went to help Merlin lift the Boar on the cart.

Once the Boar was on the cart he turned to the knights and smiled.

"Thanks" he told them still smiling and the knights where baffled since Merlin very rarely smiled to well anyone mainly because he was Arthur's manservant enough said.

"Merlin what the hell was that?" Arthur yelled at Merlin while also asking the question that was on all of the knights minds.

"That was a thank you, you might want to try it some time" Merlin replied sarcastically and the knights went back to normal and they all started to make there way back to Camelot.

"No back with the wolfs why was it so friendly to you?" Arthur asked again very impatiently.

"He probably sensed my suffering and felt sorry for me" Merlin replied looking strait ahead.

"Come on Merlin tell me what's your connection to that wolf?" Arthur whined like the spoiled brat he is. **(a/n okay show of hands who thinks that Arthur is a spoiled prat that needs to be taken down a few notches raise your hand)**

**I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAGE BREAK**

On the walk back to Camelot Arthur kept trying to get Merlin to tell him his connection to the wolf and each time Merlin would doge the question.

Arthur stopped bothering Merlin as they walked into Uthers throne room to report in.

"This isn't over Merlin"

Uther was sitting in his throne talking with Gaius but stopped when the two boys came in.

"Ah Arthur I saw the boar you and your men caught good job son" Uther said standing up and walked over to give his son a congruously pat on the back.

"Sire that's not all we had a run in with some wolves" Arthur said serious.

Uther turned around walking back to his throne and smiled at his son over his shoulder.

"Yes yes and I'm sure that you took care of them to right my boy" He said knowing that his son liked to boast and turned his forward again

"These weren't ordinary wolves father!" Arthur said seriously.

"Oh really how so"

"They were werewolf's sire" Everybody's head snapped towards Merlin.

Arthur was just confused since he didn't know what as to what a werewolf was.

Gaius was curious to how Merlin made that bold accusation.

And Uther looked at him with pure fear and shock.

"Are you sure they was a werewolf's Merlin" Gaius asked stepping toward Merlin.

"Yes Gaius I'm certain" Merlin replied looking him straight in the eye.

Gaius turned towards Arthur "Sire you did you kill any of the wolfs?" he asked with the tiniest bit of fear in his voice.

Arthur snapped out of his confusion and replied dumbly "Well I almost cut off the head of the alpha until Merlin shouted at me to stop."

Uther and Gaius let out the breaths they were holding.

Uther looked at Merlin and smiled "It seems you've saved my son"

"WHAT?" Arthur asked dumbly.

"Sire the giant wolfs you encountered were werewolf's a race of people that have been cursed with the ability to turn into wolfs and back again. If you had succeeded in killing one then they would come and wage war on all of Camelot. And since they are 6 times the size of any normal wolfs we would surely loose the war. We've had a treaty with them but if either kills anyone from the other kingdom the treaty would be broken. The ones that you fought were most likely their prince and his hunting pack."

"Yes and if your manservant hadn't had stopped you then I would have lost my only son how may I repay you?" Uther asked Merlin and I know what your thinking that he'll ask for a magic object or something right WRONG.

"Oh Nothing Sire your praise is reward enough" Merlin said blushing looking down since it was the first time in his life someone actually praised him sincerely.

Arthur gawked at Merlin's humbleness.

"Really now there must be something?" Uther pressed on eagerly.

"Your majesty if you insist I would like to not be asked about those my knowledge of the werewolf's" Merlin said trying to recompose Arthur.

"Might I inquire Why?" Uther asked not breaking eye contact with Merlin.

"He's trying to keep me from finding out why the Alpha was acting like a puppy towards them." Arthur interjected.

Uther raised a brow in confusion but as soon as it came it was gone.

"Very well then no-one no matter their class is to bother you about your connection to the wolfs unless you wish to talk about it."

Uther turned back and sat back down on his throne.

Arthur scowled because now he wouldn't get an answer from Merlin.

Merlin Smirked triumphantly at Arthur and then when he saw Gaius raised brow he gave a look saying that he would tell Gaius about it later.

As the sun set a set a pair of eye's gazed upon Camelot and a howl rang throughout all off of the city.

Merlin shuddered.

'_Jacob'_

* * *

Please Review or I'll send a Grifen loose on you


End file.
